


Not a story- looking for old fanfic

by i_never_told_you_to_love_me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_never_told_you_to_love_me/pseuds/i_never_told_you_to_love_me
Summary: Looking for an old fan fiction, maybe back from 2017 or 2016





	Not a story- looking for old fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isnt allowed, but have run out of search words to find this story!

I dont reallt remember but just different scenes, I know it was a longer, chaptered and completed fic.

Basically Louis is an Omega but is forced to take suppressants - it started at home and carried over to the band manager (I believe)

Louis hates being dropped into subspace because one of his moms boyfriends dropped him once and left him to come back on his own.

Theres a scene where hes just riding his skateboard, avoiding the rest of the band and even crew members.

Also right before a concert, he goes into hiding and I believe he has like a little nest in a music crate that only Paul knows about? So Paul bangs on it twice to let Louis know its 2 minutes to Showtime. 

Um what else...I believe he gets kidnapped at one point? And thats how the rest of the lads finally discover he is an Omega, because he ends up in the hospital.

I vaguely remember Louis wanting to stop taking the suppressants but management threatens to force like Harry into more controversial newsworthy moments.

Agh! Someome please tell me thia sounds familiar!

I think it was OT5 because I remember Liam being like ALPHA but I was reading a lot of Larry back then so....

Thanks in advance!!


End file.
